The World Unknown
by IrishGirl95
Summary: Isabella-Bella-Swan goes to Mystic Fall to live with her Father, Sister, and twin Brother-Alaric, Elena, and Jeremy Gilbert- after her mother and step-father- Isobel and Robert Swan-went missing. Bella meets the Cullen's, the Hale's, and the Salvatore's.
1. Paring

**The World Unknown**

**By: EdWaRd-oR-StEfAn-oR-BoTh**

**Summary:**

Isabella-Bella-Swan goes to Mystic Fall to live with her Father, Sister, and twin Brother-Alaric, Elena, and Jeremy Gilbert- after her mother and step-father- Isobel and Robert Swan-went missing. Bella meets the Cullen's, the Hale's, and the Salvatore's. Things get crazy. Bella, Edward, Bonnie, Stefan, and Jeremy point of view. An Edward and Bella story.

**The families are:**

* * *

**The Cullen's;**

* * *

**Name, ****Age, ****Real Age, ****Races, ****Date of birth, ****Date turned**

* * *

Alice

18

109

Vampire

6-13-1901

7-17-1919

* * *

Carlisle

23

370

Vampire

4-16-1640

4-20-1663

* * *

Edward

17

109

Vampire

6-20-1901

7-11-1918

* * *

Emmett

19

94

Vampire

5-7-1916

7-8-1935

* * *

**The Hale's;**

* * *

**Name, ****Age, ****Real Age, ****Races, ****Date of birth, ****Date turned**

* * *

Bonnie

17

17

Human

3-20-1993

?

* * *

Esme

26

125

Vampire

3-2-1885

5-12-1911

* * *

Jasper

19

165

Vampire

4-7-1845

5-24-1864

* * *

Rosalie

19

94

Vampire

7-18-1916

7-18-1935

* * *

**The Salvatore's;**

**

* * *

Name, ****Age, ****Real Age, ****Races, ****Date of birth, ****Date turned**

* * *

Anna

16

162

Vampire

10-17-1848

12-8-1864

* * *

Damon

20

166

Vampire

8-26-1844

9-9-1864

* * *

Jenna

24

86

Vampire

5-13-1924

6-22-1948

* * *

Stefan

19

165

Vampire

11-21-1845

12-20-1864

* * *

**The Gilbert's;**

**

* * *

Name, ****Age, ****Real Age, ****Races, ****Date of birth, ****Date turned**

* * *

Alaric

26

26

Human

1-7-1984

?

* * *

Elena

17

17

Human

2-17-1993

?

* * *

Jeremy

16

16

Human

9-13-1994

?

* * *

**The Swan's;**

**

* * *

Name, ****Age, ****Real Age, ****Races, ****Date of birth, ****Date turned**

* * *

Bella

16

16

Human

9-13-1994

?

* * *

Isobel

25

25

Human

2-14-1985

?

* * *

Robert

29

29

Human

8-15-1981

?

* * *

**The Paring;**

Alice and Jasper

Anna and Jeremy

Bella and Edward

Bonnie and Damon

Elena and Stefan

Esme and Carlisle

Isobel and Robert

Jenna and Alaric

Rosalie and Emmett

**I own nothing. Twilight and a little of Vampire Diaries never happen. Cant write fast so bare with me plz!**

**~~Mandy~~**


	2. why me?

**Bella P.O.V**

Ok! So, this is soooooo not happening. No my mom and step-father did not do what I think that they did. They cant, they just can't. They pick fucking vampires over and before me. That can't be happening. Not this time no! It is my 17th birthday; they can't be doing this to me. I am on my way to crying. I pick up my cell and call my dad.

_**RING… RING…... RING…...RI-**_

I just hear the phone ring and ring. Until I hear the voice that I been waiting to hear.

"Daddy! Is that you?" I can feel the tears coming. I hate this but this is what I got of a fucked up mom. My dad can hear that I am crying I know this because of what he says to me.

"Yes…. What is wrong, Isa? Where is your mom Isa?" I can hear that my sister and twin brother in the room with him.

"Is that Belly-Bear? I miss her sooo much." My sister said that I can't wait to get out of here. At the same time I hear Jeremy-my twin brother-saying "Is Bella coming down here?"

"SHHH! I can't hear her. Now Isa u ok?" I love my Dad and I miss him and my family in Mystic Fall. I miss them when Elena was running after me when I when in her room. She used to get so mad and I would laugh. Or when I would finish what Jeremy said and we are so in sync it wasn't funny. We loved that it happens though.

"No… can I come… and live with you be…cause mom and Robe…rt haven't been here for… a week… and today is my… birthday and I don't want to be…. alone." I am crying so much that I hope that he heard me right.

"What the hell? Oh and yes you can come I just got the ticket and fax it to you. Did you get it? You have three hours to be ready and get to the airport. You have money, right?" I love that my Dad cares so much for me, but my mom can never be home for me.

"Yeah Daddy I have some money that should be good and I got the ticket. I will call you when I leave for the airport and when I am on the plane. Ok, Daddy?"

"Alright, talk to you soon. Be safe, ok? I love you Isa"

"I love you to daddy! Bye!"

I am getting ready to leave. I packed all my things that are important to me. Like all my clothes, the things that Dad, Elena, and Jeremy sent to me over the years away from them, and my laptop. I took a shower and got dress {(.com/ch/set?id=25450261) what she is dressed in} I called the taxi to come and drive me to the airport. I called my Dad when I got in the taxi and told him I was on my way and to see soon and that I loved him. When I got off the phone with him I put my iPod on and listen to the song Rockstar by Prima J and started to sing to it.

_**Right about now**___

_**[Verse One:]**__**  
**__**Woah**__**  
**__**Tell me what you think you looking at**__**  
**__**Oh**__**  
**__**So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth**__**  
**__**Now**__**  
**__**And now I'm stuck inside your memory**__**  
**__**So**__**  
**__**That's why it's so hard to get rid of me**___

_**[Bridge:]**__**  
**__**I am incredible, so unforgettable**__**  
**__**So no one can take my place**__**  
**__**I am unbreakable, highly flammable**__**  
**__**So, girl, get outta my face**__**  
**__**Oh, we got 'em going crazy**__**  
**__**Maybe 'cause we're so amazing**__**  
**__**Everybody in a daze**__**  
**__**And that's the reason why they're hating**__**  
**__**Treat us like some superstars**__**  
**__**And only cause that's what we are**__**  
**__**You know we going really far,**__**  
**__**And you all ain't even heard it all**___

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
**__**You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**A pretty little problem, uh huh**__**  
**__**You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**A pretty little problem, uh huh**__**  
**__**You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be**__**  
**__**And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me**__**  
**__**'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**Keep looking at me**___

_**[Verse Two:]**__**  
**__**Wow**__**  
**__**It seems to me like I was bothering**__**  
**__**How**__**  
**__**'cause I make walking look like modelling**__**  
**__**Wow**__**  
**__**It ain't my fault the boys keep following**__**  
**__**Now**__**  
**__**If you were better, he wouldn't be wandering**___

_**[Bridge]**__**  
**__**I am incredible, so unforgettable**__**  
**__**So no one can take my place**__**  
**__**I am unbreakable, highly flammable**__**  
**__**So, girl, get outta my face**__**  
**__**Oh, we got 'em going crazy**__**  
**__**Maybe 'cause we're so amazing**__**  
**__**Everybody in a daze**__**  
**__**And that's the reason why they're hating**__**  
**__**Treat us like some superstars**__**  
**__**And only cause that's what we are**__**  
**__**You know we going really far,**__**  
**__**And you all ain't even heard it all**_

___**[Chorus]**__**  
**__**You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**A pretty little problem, uh huh**__**  
**__**You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**A pretty little problem, uh huh**__**  
**__**You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be**__**  
**__**And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me**__**  
**__**'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**Keep looking at me**_

___**[High bridge:]**__**  
**__**We're PRIMA J, you know it**__**  
**__**We're not afraid to show it**__**  
**__**We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now**__**  
**__**The ground we're on is golden**__**  
**__**They can't fix what's not broken**__**  
**__**Don't act like you all don't know what's bout to happen now**___

_**[Chorus x2]**__**  
**__**You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**A pretty little problem, uh huh**__**  
**__**You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**A pretty little problem, uh huh**__**  
**__**You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be**__**  
**__**And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me**__**  
**__**'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**_

_**You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**A pretty little problem, uh huh**__**  
**__**You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**A pretty little problem, uh huh**__**  
**__**You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be**__**  
**__**And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me**__**  
**__**'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**__**  
**__**Keep looking at me**___

_**Why don't you take a picture**__**  
**__**It lasts longer**_

When I was done we where at the airport. I pay the taxi man and went on my way. I was in the airport for a good 30 minutes before going on the plane. I text my dad.

**I will be there soon. I love u, Daddy ~ xBellax**

I got one back a minute later.

**ok see u when u get here. I love u too baby-girl ~ xDadx**

I just cant wait to see them. This is going to be soooo much fun!

Ok. I am soooo srry that I don't put it up sooner but here it is.

Review it plz! I want to know wat u think!

~~Mandy~~


	3. vampires will never hurt you

_**ok see u when u get here. I love u too baby-girl ~ xDadx**_

_I just can't wait to see them. This is going to be soooo much fun!_

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

* * *

The plan ride was ok. When I got there I saw dad, and I ran to him. He still looks the same. The same brown hair, gray eyes, and its sooo good to see him.

"Hi daddy" I whispered. "I missed you so much" I just hugged him in the middle of the airport. Hoping that I was done with the vampire shit. All the picture of all of_ them_, makes my head hurt.

"I missed you too, Bella. Come on. Your sister and brother are in the car." Dad said. So when we got by the car Elena and Jeremy ran to me. They almost knocked me down, but I love them.

"Hi, hun! What up with u got any boy toyz?" Elena whispered in my ear, so dad and Jeremy wouldn't hear.

"I will tell you later, kay?" I told her. "Sooo what is up with you two?"

"Well, we have some people you have to meet, some people who are very dear to us, all _three_ of us. Right, dad?" Jeremy said. Dad just nodded his head. We all got in the car talking about how life has been for all of us. When Elena ask me to sing along with the radio. The song was Paramore: Misery Business. I love the song so I agree.

_**(Hit that, hit that snare)**_

_**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

_**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.**_

_**Whoa, i never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.**_

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

_**Whoa, i never meant brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.**_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...**_

_**Whoa, i never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**Whoa, i never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.  
**_

"That was sooo good bella" Elena yelled and dad and Jeremy said the same thing. After that, I close my eyes, and put my iPod in my ears. There were three things I didn't know, one that we are here, two that everyone (in the house) can hear, and three that I was **singing** . (The song is my chemical romance vampires will never hurt you)

_**And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground**__**  
**__**And if they get me take this spike to my heart and**__**  
**__**And if they get me and the sun goes down**__**  
**__**And if they get me take this spike and**__**  
**__**You put the spike in my heart**_

_**And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones**__**  
**__**And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there**__**  
**__**Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church**__**  
**__**Where they can pump this venom gaping hole**__**  
**__**And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat**__**  
**__**And if they come and get me**__**  
**__**What if you put the spike in my heart**_

_**And if they get me and the sun goes down**__**  
**__**And if they get me take this spike and**_

_**(Come on!)**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
**__**Can you take this spike?**__**  
**__**Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless**__**  
**__**Night time sky?**__**  
**__**Can you take this spike?**__**  
**__**Will it wash away this jet black feeling?**_

_**And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said**__**  
**__**We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there**__**  
**__**Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse**__**  
**__**And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church**__**  
**__**We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse**__**  
**__**And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
**__**Can you take this spike?**__**  
**__**Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless**__**  
**__**Night time sky?**__**  
**__**Can you take this spike?**__**  
**__**Will it wash away this jet black now?**_

_**(Let's go! Come on!)**_

_**And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time**__**  
**__**And as these days watch over us tonight**__**  
**__**[x2]**_

_**I'll never let them, I'll never let them**__**  
**__**I'll never let them hurt you not tonight**__**  
**__**I'll never let them, I can't forget them**__**  
**__**I'll never let them hurt you, I promise**_

_**Struck down, before our prime**__**  
**__**Before, you got off the floor**__**  
**__**Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?**_

_**Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?**__**  
**__**(And these thoughts of endless night**__**  
**__**bring us back into the light**__**  
**__**and this venom from my heart)**_

_**Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?**__**  
**__**(And these thoughts of endless night**__**  
**__**bring us back into the light**__**  
**__**kill this venom from my heart)**_

_**Can you stake me before the sun goes down?**_

_**(And as always, innocent like roller coasters.**__**  
**__**Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against**__**  
**__**because I've seen what they look like.**__**  
**__**Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading...)**__**  
**_

When I opened my eyes there were 4 humans and 11 vampires looking at me. I was so mad at the two vampires that cause my mom to leave me. Elena asked what the name of the song was. I looked right at her and said

"Vampires will never hurt you. Even thought there are two of them that I am ready to kill." I turned to my dad and asked "Daddy, why are there 11 vampires up there looking at me like a crazy bitch?"

"ISABELLA MARIE SAWN! Watch your mouth!" my dad yelled.

"No, why? Fucking Stefan and fucking Damon Salvatore are the reason mom left. There is sooo many fucking picz of them that my head hurt just by walking next to the room. So I need to go before I kill them and I can give a ratz fucking ass if they kill me in the end" after that I all I saw was black

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

* * *

Everyone was in the house and we stared heading a beautiful voice sing a song. We all ran out to see what or who it was.

_**And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground**__**  
**__**And if they get me take this spike to my heart and**__**  
**__**And if they get me and the sun goes down**__**  
**__**And if they get me take this spike and**__**  
**__**You put the spike in my heart**_

_**And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones**__**  
**__**And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there**__**  
**__**Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church**__**  
**__**Where they can pump this venom gaping hole**__**  
**__**And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat**__**  
**__**And if they come and get me**__**  
**__**What if you put the spike in my heart**_

_**And if they get me and the sun goes down**__**  
**__**And if they get me take this spike and**_

_**(Come on!)**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
**__**Can you take this spike?**__**  
**__**Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless**__**  
**__**Night time sky?**__**  
**__**Can you take this spike?**__**  
**__**Will it wash away this jet black feeling?**_

_**And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said**__**  
**__**We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there**__**  
**__**Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse**__**  
**__**And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church**__**  
**__**We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse**__**  
**__**And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
**__**Can you take this spike?**__**  
**__**Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless**__**  
**__**Night time sky?**__**  
**__**Can you take this spike?**__**  
**__**Will it wash away this jet black now?**_

_**(Let's go! Come on!)**_

_**And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time**__**  
**__**And as these days watch over us tonight**__**  
**__**[x2]**_

_**I'll never let them, I'll never let them**__**  
**__**I'll never let them hurt you not tonight**__**  
**__**I'll never let them, I can't forget them**__**  
**__**I'll never let them hurt you, I promise**_

_**Struck down, before our prime**__**  
**__**Before, you got off the floor**__**  
**__**Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?**_

_**Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?**__**  
**__**(And these thoughts of endless night**__**  
**__**bring us back into the light**__**  
**__**and this venom from my heart)**_

_**Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?**__**  
**__**(And these thoughts of endless night**__**  
**__**bring us back into the light**__**  
**__**kill this venom from my heart)**_

_**Can you stake me before the sun goes down?**_

_**(And as always, innocent like roller coasters.**__**  
**__**Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against**__**  
**__**because I've seen what they look like.**__**  
**__**Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading...)**__**  
**_

When the song stops I saw who was singing it. It was Bella Jeremy's twin. She was beautiful. I couldn't stop looking. Elena asked what the name of the song was. Bella looked at her and stared talking.

"Vampires will never hurt you. Even thought there are two of them that I am ready to kill and I don't car if they hurt me." She looked to her dad and asked "Daddy, why are there 11 vampires up there looking at me like a crazy bitch?"

"ISABELLA MARIE SAWN! Watch your mouth!" Alaric yelled.

"No, why? Fucking Stefan and fucking Damon Salvatore are the reason mom left. There is sooo many fucking picz of them that my head hurt just by walking next to the room. So I need to go before I kill them and I can give a ratz fucking ass if they kill me in the end" the next thing u see is bella falling down…

* * *

**Srry hope u like it review plz**

**Love **

**~~mandy~~**


	4. srry an

Look this story is on hold… srry mandy


End file.
